Legacy of Seergaze
Legacy of Seergaze is the fourth quest in the Myreque quest series, where you must press further into Morytania to further aid the Myreque in their rebellion against the Vampyres. You will craft a weapon capable of defeating the Vyrewatch that oppress the citizens of Meiyerditch and discover the secrets of the Columbarium. Official description Walkthrough (Can be boosted) (Cannot be boosted) |items = * One set of teak pyre logs or higher * Two different combat styles to combat protection prayers * Enchant emerald tablet if not on standard spellbook * Silver sickle (b) ;Items obtained during quest: * 1 coal * 1 cosmic rune * 3 air runes * 1 mithril bar * 1 silver bar * 1 silver sickle (b) * 1 emerald ;Recommended: * Teleport to Canifis * Shortcut key * Druid pouches or ouroboros pouch * A silver weapon * Food (Monkfish or higher recommended if you are a low level) |kills = * Vyrewatch - level 100, 104, 108 or 112 * Fistandantilus - level 77 * Zaromark Sliver - level 77 }} At Paterdomus Talk to the Mercenary Adventurer at the Burgh de Rott Ramble starting point (fairy ring is very close, as are the Canifis lodestone and slayer ring), just east of Paterdomus. He asks if you can take him to Burgh de Rott. Before leaving, though, he makes a comment about some suspicious characters he has seen near the temple - seemingly Zamorakians and Saradominists trying to conceal their identity. Question him about the characters - he advises talking to Drezel, and will not continue to Burgh de Rott until you have done what Drezel asks. Enter the temple and speak to the priest. An evil conspiracy Drezel says hasn't noticed anything suspicious about the temple, due to the fact that he has been too busy restoring the mausoleum. During the restoration process, he has discovered a secret room, a columbarium (a burial chamber with material possessions stored in wooden compartments). He also discovered some old writing he translated as '...these worldy gains do I leave to whomever saves me from the dread service of Drakan, the fate worse than death,' which he finds particularly odd. Finally, Drezel mentions Ivan Strom has been getting rather distant and he hasn't seem him in a while. He asks you to search both the burial chamber and the outside of the temple. Go west of Drezel, and through the gate. There is a new stairway on the northern wall of the antechamber. Go down the stairs and into columbarium. Search a broken wall storage unit just east from the stairs. There is a shiny object inside that appears to sparkle. Upon closer examination, the object seems to be a blood talisman, but a key is required to open the storage unit. Go back up the stairs, exit the mausoleum by the west exit and enter the captured temple. Go up the stairs to the first floor, then up the ladder to the second floor. A cutscene of the suspicious characters ensues. You quickly hide behind the wall and eavesdrop on the group. Six mysterious people are standing by a blackboard with strategic marks on them, with two of them arguing with each other. They mention how they plan to do something about the Edicts of Guthix, when you are suddenly spotted. The leaders quickly teleport away and leave two Zamorakian bodyguards to kill you then clear the room. You must fight two level 77 guards, Fistandantilus and Zaromark Sliver. The guards can use protection prayers and all combat styles - the former uses magic and melee, the latter ranged and melee. You have to fight using multiple combat styles in order to work around the guards' prayers, although using a ring of recoil or poison (they exclaim 'Gack! Poison!' when poisoned) can be used to bypass their prayers, albeit slowly. It is possible to leave and return, but the guards have to be defeated to proceed. The guards only start praying after being hit for the first time, after which they will constantly adapt to your attack style. Dual-wielding a melee weapon and a ranged or magic weapon and using Momentum or Legacy Mode is an effective (and simple) way to circumvent the guards' prayer swapping. When a guard is defeated, he will fall to his knee and stop fighting. Therefore, it's recommended to focus on one of them first before dealing with the other. When both guards are out of health, they'll get up and teleport away. Once they have left, search the crude table in the northwest alcove for clues to find a torn book page and a glove. The glove is of distinct Saradominist design, while the book page is from a Zamorakian map book and depicts Misthalin. Return to Drezel, who is troubled by the ordeal and takes the two pieces of evidence for safekeeping. He advises you to return the mercenary's favour and escort him to Burgh de Rott, and visit Veliaf Hurtz while there. Return to the adventurer and agree to bring him to Burgh de Rott. This escort is exactly the same as any Burgh de Rott Ramble. You should take a silver weapon, ideally a Rod of Ivandis, to deal with potential Juvinates, and may wish to take food for the adventurer. If you don't want to engage any monsters in combat, the Mercenary Adventurer can foresee events, so simply click "continue" on the path (and not "quick-continue") to see what encounter a path will feature. Which paths are taken is not important. Simply escort him down to Burgh de Rott; if you have to escape an event at any point, you will have to start over. The Myreque's Task Once you arrive, the adventurer reveals himself to be a fellow Myreque member, whom you had originally helped trek to the temple, Ivan Strom. Follow him back to the Myreque base under the old inn and talk to Veliaf. He will be quite angry that Ivan tricked you, as he is young and needs protection due to being the Myreque's 'special charge'. Tell him about the plans to take out the Guthixian Edicts; he reckons they must be part of a splinter group and you decide to keep your eyes open for further activity. Afterwards, ask him about the next job, at which point he gives you a crate of provisions for the Sanguinesti order. Veliaf also mentions a new weapon meant to take out the Vyrewatch being in development. Go to the boat to the south-east of the town and row it to Meiyerditch. Go to Safalaan in the Myreque base any way you wish. Refer to the Meiyerditch shortcut guide for help. Safalaan, being busy, asks you to talk to fellow member, Flaygian Screwte, the scientist, in the same room. Do so and ask him about the research he's doing. He tells players that the book of Haemalchemy he managed to translate suggests that the Vyrewatch have limited precognitive abilities, allowing them to predict an opponent's moves and easily evade them. The best way to beat them is to create a new, completely unpredictable weapon, whose attacks the vampyres would not see coming, out of silvthrill. Ask him if you can help and he tells you to talk to the local fighters for advice on such a weapon, as well as find a secondary source to back up their claim. In Search of the Weapon Talk to Andiess Juip, Kael Forshaw or Mekritus A'hara. They immediately advise you to use a flail, a weapon very difficult to master and quite unpredictable, described in a book about weaponry. Search the middle bunk bed on the north wall of the eastern room (near Mekritus) and you'll find this book. Read it and remember which page mentioned flails, then give it to Flaygian. He is annoyed by the fact that he would need to read a whole book, so he asks which part he needs to read instead. Answer with the page number where the book begins to describe flails. This number is different for each player. He reads it, then agrees to create a new silvthrill flail, using the Rod of Ivandis as a base. Realising this will certainly require a furnace, he recalls an old story about a furnace in one of the northern houses in Meiyerditch, even further north than the laboratory you found. He suggests to investigate it to see if it is serviceable, or, indeed, exists, and adds that you may need to use some other houses to gain access to the building though. He provides a hammer and ten nails to construct a makeshift ladder should that be necessary. Exit the base and head to the northernmost part of Meiyerditch. Look for a house with the mass of debris due east of the mine exit and north of the lab. This is the house with the furnace, but the door is locked. Enter the house south of the locked house with the furnace and debris. Using your nails and hammer, make the wooden post in the centre climbable and go up. Jump across the floorboards to the east, then to the north. Jump west through the damaged wall, which caves in. Climb up the ladder. Search the trough first to see the furnace below - it is completely covered in rubble. Optionally, you may return to Flaygian now for him to tell you to try and repair the furnace, if possible. Take a piece of coal from the coal barrel, a tinderbox and a bronze pickaxe. Go to the bottom floor and excavate the mass of debris. Once the furnace is clear, use the coal on the furnace and light it. The furnace is now functional once more! Return to Flaygian. He tells you to attach a silvthrill chain to the Rod of Ivandis, and think of something to use as a flail-head - your eye then catches the large poster portraying a sickle. *In the same room as Flaygian, take two silver and mithril bars from the barrel on the northern wall. You only need one of each, but cannot take any more, should you lose these. *Take a blessed sickle from the shelf on the south-western wall. *Go to the room to the east of the entrance ladder and search the crate for a chain link mould. Return to the furnace. Use one of each bar to make the silvthril chain. Return to Flaygian and talk to him, then use the blessed sickle on him - he concludes it is perfect, as the sickle's shape would make the flail even more unpredictable. He takes the chain and sickle, then tells you to talk to Safalaan. Return to the Lab Safalaan introduces you to Andiess Juip and Kael Forshaw. The three of them want to investigate the laboratory and would appreciate your assistance. There is a heavy door there that cannot be opened and forcing it might cause a cave-in. He then asks the player to meet them at the laboratory and to help them search it. Kael suggests bringing some items to deal with the door and he and Andiess hint at a saw by saying it has a very good quality 'construction'. Pick up a saw from the tool racks near Flaygian and proceed to the laboratory, which is south-east of the furnace (recall that the laboratory is downstairs from the building with the slashed tapestry). Upon entering the laboratory, a short cutscene plays, where you see Safalaan, Andriess, and Kael dead. Examine one of their bodies lying next to the broken rune case just west of the staircase. They will suddenly get up and scream, revealing that playing dead was just a practical joke. They would like you to come up with a solution for the solid door. Search the door to the south-west and you will be given the option to use the saw (one on toolbelt works) to make a hole in it. Do so and go down the long and winding tunnel beyond the door (the three Myreque members go ahead of you) to a chamber with aggressive skeletal hands and mutated bloodveld. Go through the long passage, ignoring side caverns, to the north-west to reach a large room. Vyrewatch and the Ivandis Flail Enter the room to see a cutscene with Safalaan and the bodyguards. They will ask you to search the strange rocks in the northern part of the chamber while they do the rest. When you search the rocks, they will feel familiar somehow. Search the corpse next to them to receive some runes for Lvl-2 Enchant. You should do this now, before you speak to Safalaan to avoid a nasty trip back through the tunnels. Report to Safalaan, who fears they may be in danger. A cutscene plays in which two Vyrewatch ambush the four of you. Andiess is immediately slain when attempting to protect Safalaan, and Kael quickly retreats, urging you to follow. You and Safalaan remain to be finished off, and Safalaan grows weaker by the second. Suddenly, however, he starts levitating and emits a strange, cyan glow, which is amplified before producing a large explosion of power. The two Vyrewatch are deterred, and a severely exhausted Safalaan begs you to get him back to the base, where you automatically head. Talk to Safalaan in the Myreque base. He wants to keep what happened quiet. He gives the player the materials for the Ivandis flail, as Flaygian has angrily dumped the stuff on his desk and left in frustration: the chain, the sickle, the Rod of Ivandis, and a cut emerald. Get a chisel from the tool rack (toolbelt works). Follow these steps carefully, as you cannot get some items back from Safalaan. #Attach the emerald to the sickle. #Then, cast Enchant Level 2 Jewellery on the emerald sickle. (you can return to the caverns to search the corpse if you still need the runes) #Finally, use the chain on the enchanted emerald sickle or the Rod of Ivandis to create the Ivandis flail. Return to Safalaan. He asks you to test the new flail by killing a Vyrewatch. The Vyrewatch aren't very strong and their attacks are very inaccurate. Protection prayers or food can be used if necessary. Make sure that you kill the Vyrewatch within the Meiyerditch area, since if you kill one in Burgh de Rott, it will not count and you won't get the corpse. Go outside and kill a Vyrewatch. When it dies, it drops a vyre corpse. Take it and return to Safalaan. Delighted, he then orders you to return to Veliaf in Burgh de Rott and show them. As Flaygian has not returned yet, take the corpse to Drezel as well. Back to the Columbarium Return to Burgh de Rott and tell Veliaf the good news. You can tell him exactly how you made the flail and that you killed a Vyrewatch with it, its corpse now hard but light, and he advises to go to Drezel to find a way to dispose of the corpse. You must also tell him about the incident with Safalaan and the Vyrewatch, but he will not believe any of it. Then ask him what you should do now? Return to Drezel at the Paterdomus temple. He examines the corpse and is shocked that there's a tormented soul in the body. You recall something similar, but can't quite pin it down. Ask Drezel what to do next and he suggests going to the columbarium to meditate so you can hopefully remember what to do with the soul. He also mentions that his research has been going well. Go through the gate west of Drezel and down the stairs to the north into the columbarium. Use the pyre logs on a funeral pyre, followed by the corpse, then light it. You receive an ornate tomb key. If you leave the logs on a funeral pyre for too long without adding the corpse, they disappear, so don't delay. The corpse also disappears with the logs after a while so light it as soon as you place it down. Go to the locker with the blood talisman you found earlier. It's in the recess east of the ladder. Use the key to open the storage and get the talisman. Drezel suddenly comes in to congratulate you for solving the secret of the columbarium, and blesses the talisman so that it can be used safely. Go back upstairs, where Drezel is happy to see you. He explains that he has figured out that those who could not escape Hallowvale when the vampyres invaded participated in a religious ceremony to save their souls; when freed, the saviour would gain the key to their worldly possessions. He then advises going back to Veliaf. Return to Burgh de Rott and tell Veliaf what happened at Paterdomus. He will be amazed by the vyre cremation and the blood talisman before congratulating you on a job well done. Congratulations, quest complete. Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * * * Tome of xp 2nd ed, a tome of experience with three chapters, giving 2,500 xp each (the skills chosen must be at least Level 35) * Ivandis flail * Blood talisman * Ability to craft Blood runes at the Blood altar with 77 Runecrafting * Access to Meiyerditch Dungeon including Skeletal hands, Zombie hands, Bloodvelds and Mutated bloodvelds, as well as a shortcut to the original Myreque Hideout tunnels. * Access to a furnace in Meiyerditch. * Access to the columbarium beneath Paterdomus and the ability to cremate the Vyre corpse for rewards. * Access to Vyrewatch event in Temple Trekking * Music unlocked * Conspiracy: Part 1 - during the Paterdomus temple cut scene * Conspiracy: Part 2 - during the same cut scene * The Terrible Tunnels - in the Meiyerditch secret laboratory * The Terrible Caverns - in the long tunnel before entering Mutated Bloodveld's lair * The Columbarium - during burning the Vyre corpse Required for Completing Legacy of Seergaze is required for completing the following: * The Branches of Darkmeyer * Morytania Tasks: ** Hard: "Runecraft Carrier", "Shade-Shattering Ka-Bloom" and "Just One More Key..." ** Elite: "As You Might Expect" * Tirannwn Tasks: ** Hard: "What A Rush" Transcript Trivia * On the day of release, the Game Guide spoilers read: The reward scroll is currently covered in horrific bloodstains, so it's quite illegible. We should have a replacement ready tomorrow. * Upon completion of the quest, the Adventurer's Log states: The Myreque and I worked together to create a weapon capable of defeating vampyres – the Ivandis Flail. The humans of Morytania are one step closer to freedom. * On the day of release, right-clicking the smoke coming out of the furnace in Meiyerditch would yield a 'null'. * The music played when Safalaan, Kael and Andiess scare you is the opening to Surok's Theme. Additionally, the music played right before the vyrewatch ambush is the opening of I'm Counting on You, a music track released a year later. * The picture for the quest on the Knowledge Base article was animated until the website update. * After fighting Fistandantilus and Zaromark Sliver at Paterdomus, Sliver will teleport away with the new teleport animation just like the rest of the people in the room, but Fistandantilus's teleport has the old teleport animation, with a shrinking purple ball of magic imploding towards his chest. * There is a typo after the book page and glove are brought to Drezel and he tells you to escort the Mercenary Adventurer. You get the option to say you have 'forg'e'tten where Veliaf is!'. * When talking to Veliaf about Safalaan using his power, you make a reference to , specifically the "Brave Sir Robin" song. es:Legacy of seergace nl:Legacy of Seergaze fi:Legacy of Seergaze Category:Wikia Game Guides quests